A new, innovative and patented lipid matrix composed of lysophosphatidylcholine (LPC), monoglycerides (MG) and fatty acids (FA) is readily absorbed, improving the clinical well-being of cystic fibrosis (CF) patients who have compromised fat absorption in spite of supplemental pancreatic enzyme therapy. The acceptability of this innovative lipid matrix by the CF community requires a product having palatable taste characteristics. We are proposing an innovative concept for resolving the palatability challenge. Although some of the individual components can produce undesirable taste, the stabilization of these components within the matrix per se should greatly improve palatability. The polar head groups of the organized lipid matrix can be intramolecularly stabilized by water and/or metal ions yielding a discreet complex having acceptable taste characteristics. The structural integrity of intramolecularly stabilized lipid matrices will be evaluated using a range of physical methodologies (differential scanning calorimetry, x-ray diffraction, phosphorus NMR, freeze fracture electron microscopy, polarizing light microscopy, and viscosity). Those lipid matrices having the greatest intramolecular stabilization will be screened for palatability and selected lipid matrix formulations will be tasted in blind tests using CF patients. Thus, defining the intramolecular stabilization and structural integrity of the lipid matrix to produce desirable taste profiles represent innovative research. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE